Heart of the Beast
by One Yang Gang
Summary: Yang stared her own personal apocalypse in the face; a devil stalking the earth, the woman she loved was in jeopardy and a hunger deep inside her she can't control. Can she keep the beast locked down or will it break free and consume her and everything she loves? (AU story still set in remnant)(on Hiatus UFN)
1. Intro

**This is my first attempt at a full blown story for RWBY. This is a short intro. I will probably plan for at least 30 chapters for now but could increase. Bumbleby focused with other pairings included. I am putting everything into this right now. I don't own any of the artwork or characters. Feedback is very much encouraged, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Thank you. Enjoy**

 **EDIT: Thinking about the length and it'll probably be around 20 or less even. I'm writing the chapters as they come and 30 seems very far off now xD. So for now it's how ever many it will be ^^**

* * *

"Blake..!"

She wouldn't count the White Fang corpses lying all around his office floor.

She couldn't watch the flames as they marred their way through the dark walls and windows.

She shouldn't feel like the only girl she has ever been in love with be taken from her in a place like this.

Blood. Copious amounts of blood.

Her eyes fading in and out of consciousness.

Grasping her hand. Kneeling by her side in the center of it all. Yang knew she had one last chance to save her...

"..Blake..don't close your eyes..stay with me..please!"

"...Y..yan.g?...ple..please..go.."

"..I won't let him hurt you again. I won't let him hurt us again...j-just grab my hand...I am not him. I promise..don't leave me alone.."

"Pitiful _human._ You know she belongs to me!"

It was too late. Those words sending shivers down her spine already meant he caught up to them, his next only for Blake to hear.

"I told you..I would destroy everything you _love_."

Yang felt her hand grip hers tighter as they could only look on as he took one step closer towards his _mission:_ shotgun loaded in one hand, crimson blade in the other - screaming for more blood.


	2. Chapter 1

_six months prior..._

" _Good morning Vale, happy first day of summer to you all and what a beautiful day it is too. Lisa Lavender here and this is your daily weather news report. Temperatures are set to soar, making it one of the hottest days of the year. If you are out this afternoon remember the annual first round volleyball championships are due to start down at vale beach. If you're in attendance, make sure you take protection, as there is no telling what that scorching Yellow ball of fire will do today._ "

The glamorous figure shot out from underneath the swan road. Her youthful yellow hair yawned over the beautiful emerald ocean as water rippled in her wake. Yang Xiao Long wasn't one to hide from who she was: She was wearing a pearl white bikini which complimented her curves perfectly, silver polaroid shades entwined in her beaded necklace that she always wore and soft floral bangles on either wrist showcasing her femininity, lashing beauty from every angle. Slender, gorgeous and as hot as the sky– everywhere she went this girl walked on sunshine.

She hooded her eyes with her hand and smiled as she gazed over yonder at the beach and the stadium.

The beach was long and ran the length of a football pitch, soft sand end to end. It had a cove nearby and the water was always transparent and clear. She loved a swim before competing. It was the perfect way to cool her engines before going all out;

 _Gotta make it fair on the competition_ she thought.

She could faintly see a girl waving to her from the front side of the beach. She made her way through the water until making contact with the soft sand. As she made her way over the image got clearer and there stood a girl just under her height with mocha tinted skin. Sporting only a pale brown frilly bikini with designer brand, a soft beanie hat and black as night shades to boot – she really could give her a run for her money in the looks department too. The kind of girl that could convince you to take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She let out a small wolf whistle as she peeped through her shades as the blonde pulled up alongside her.

"Yo yo, Coco!" Yang said giving her a small high five.

"Looking hot girl, way to keep that booty fresh."

Coco picked up a towel she brought and tossed it to her team partner.

"Here dry yourself off, we've got a game to play. You ready girl?"

"Let's go have some fun" replied the blonde, pummelling her fists together.

* * *

After the first round had finished both girls parked themselves inside the beach bar shack, mulling over their victory with a cool soda and a ginger iced coffee.

"You really pack a punch girl, those volleys and smashes of yours are amazing. You really did bring us the W today" marvelled Coco as she took a sip of her caffeinated beverage.

Yang winked as she began downing most of her can.

Coco suddenly remembered most of the match, Yang kept finding herself under verbal barrage from that girl on the Atlas team.

"That obnoxious girl with the orange pig tails certainly rubbed you the wrong way huh?" she asked.

Coco began to feel an intense heat crawl up against her skin lightly.

This felt odd because they were in the shade. She noticed Yang's eyes mellow out from blood red back to her ordinary lilac pools.

"Ugh...rubbed up isn't the word." mumbled Yang. "She soon felt the full force of my forehand winner though. Hah!"

Now a smirk racing across the blonde's face. Coco gave a faint laugh in response.

"Hot headed. Always good to have on a leash. Now I know I'm asking again but you really should consider joining the force"

Coco throwing caution to the wind.

"I've recently been promoted to Captain in narcotics, it'd be fun to bring some new talent in that I can keep an eye on. Whatcha think?"

"You always ask me this Coco, and I always say the same. You can't keep this girl on a leash..at least not until after dark anyway" giving a teasing wink.

"Shame." Coco slouched forward slightly.

"I've headed up an ongoing case and it's a real headache. There's been a new drug going round that's extreme and definitely not legal by Vale's standards. It goes by many names: _666_ , _Demozine-N_ , _Barbatol_ , _Monstycine-R_. Word on the street, however, is that it goes by the nickname _Dust."_

"Sounds worrying. How did you come by that info?"

"Oh I have a little informant who loves to please me when I ask"

Giving a little smirk, Coco glanced at Yang.

"That reminds me, I'm off to see her again later. There's a new strip club opened up at the far side of town- The _Wilt_ _&_ _Blush_. She should be on shift tonight."

"Your informant..works..there?" asked Yang.

"Yep. I pay her to dance and to tell me all she knows. Hasn't stopped me from wanting more though." giving a sly wink.

"Hah..you are meant to be the member of our justice system!" the blonde about to erupt into a giggling fit.

"Listen I may work to keep our streets clean and innocent but when it comes to having this girls needs fulfilled – _guilty_ as charged."

she laughed.

"You should come along with me tonight, maybe bag you a little hottie on the side too."

Yang took her words in carefully. It had been a long time since she ever had anyone in her life. Only a few flings here or there, nothing serious. It was her own fault though. Couldn't really set her sights on anyone worthy of her preferences. Never truly found anyone worth opening up to. Despite Coco being an absolute flirt, she only saw her as a good pal, someone to kick back and _shoot the shit_ with as she put it.

"I'll pass." she said mulling it over "I'm spending some time with my sis tonight anyway"

"Way to turn a girl down eh? Well if you change your mind, give me a shout. I'll be down there all evening most likely..unless I feel like an early night" giving another shameless wink and grin.

"You're terrible!" The blonde gave her another laugh and they both bumped fists as they got up from the table and went their separate ways.

* * *

Yang was back at the flat and excited beyond belief. The front room had soft black leather sofa and chairs that lay comfy and content, the kitchen had a modern black colour scheme with small lashings of yellow here and there, which really made it come alive. The clock striking eight meant she would be here anytime now. She went into her spare room and came walking back with the cardboard box, various materials heard jiggling around as it shook. Game night. She always looked forward to playing with Ruby: they'd play until they fell out with one another, made it up by buying the loser ice cream and then repeat the above – a very specific system.

While waiting she decided to set up the pieces of their remnant board game.

 _Ha she'll never beat me tonight, I'll be sure to pick Mistral for sure_

Noticing that ten minutes had passed she sorted out the deck and placed all the units on the board. Placed all the dice ready to roll and started preparing the potato chips in a bowl in the middle of the table, their favourite flavour – BBQ chicken.

 _Her favourite flavour, soften her up so I can break her down!_

Yang sat trying to relieve the tension in her shoulders. She looked up at the clock and saw a further fourty minutes had passed. Opening the fridge door she pulled out one of her beers and cracked it open and began to drink; the first of what probably would be many. Ruby had never been this late back before, at least not without a phone call.

She got out of her chair and walked up and down for a further five minutes, rubbing her neck profusely, trying to do anything to waver this feeling.

 _Why hasn't she called?!..where is she?_

She took another aggressive swig of her beer, trying to force the worry back down her throat. Now over an hour of waiting. No Ruby.

 _What if somethin..no.._

The blonde quickly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _She'll be okay, just held up or something._

Before the strain got any worse for her, the phone at the side started buzzing. She raced to the docket and picked it up.

"Ruby, is that you?"

The relief hit Yang like a cool wave when she heard her sister's voice.

" _Yangg! I'm sorry_... _I can't make it tonight_ " she said down the phone.

"It's cool sis. As long as you okay, where are you?"

" _I'm great sis...really great. I met someone!"_

It was hard for Yang to take Ruby's words at times, when Ruby says she met someone that could mean anything, the sweet innocent girl means well but is still young at heart.

"Oh? and you're telling me they were able to put up with you until now?"

" _Shut up sis! I'm serious..she's so cool and smart. She seems to know everything! She's really quite beautiful..I think...I think I like her"_

"Well does she have a name..and an address so I can send a my sincerest condolences card"

Yang's crooked chuckle making its way down the phone.

" _grr..sis you'd actually really like her too. Her name is Weiss. We've been hanging out and talking, telling stories. She works as a behavioural psycholo..psycogol...a doctor!"_

Yang couldn't bring herself to bring her hand to her face so she just let it slide.

"Sigh..so what are you doing for the rest of the evening Ruby?"

" _We're going to see a flick, she suggested it. I'm sorry I know we had our game night.."_

Yang was not upset in the slightest. Her little sister was growing up and dating is a big part of the evolution process. She felt happy knowing Ruby had found someone she hit it off with.

"It's cool Ruby you two have fun. Oh..and when it gets to the scary bit..make sure you put your arm round her."

".. _Yang!"_

"Haha I'm sorry, take care and I'll call you tomorrow to see how it goes, love you Ruby!"

" _Love you too sis!" *beep*_

Yang put the phone back into the docket and moved with a slow carefree walk back to her chair and sat down staring right the board game that was going to go unplayed.

 _My little sis finally becoming a young woman. I'm happy for her truly._

Thinking about Ruby made her happy inside but something felt off. She began stroking the back of her neck again as she noticed how quiet her apartment was. She must have spent a good five minutes in silence. She certainly didn't want to stay at home by herself this evening.

 _Screw it. If Ruby can find someone then so can I._

Yang went and picked up the phone once more and began calling out.

"Yo, Coco? It's me...I'll take you up on that offer after all.."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow filled the recesses of the back room. Curtains shrouding the murky walls and carpets from view of the rest of the club. A dull circular room for keeping things that didn't want to be shown, hidden from plain sight. Faunus of all different types and sizes were bundled together on the cold hard floor for inspection before tonight's opening. It didn't matter that these were living breathing girls that wanted to be anywhere but here, the inspection wasn't about who they were, it was about what they were wearing, their bust size and how much money they could make – a disposable pawn to be thrown away if the price wasn't right.

The three haughty guards were keeping their eyes on them. Grinning from ear to ear as they made sure the bra's were lower than should be – enticing. Thongs slightly ajar from the skin - sexy. If they had tails, god if they had tails, better hope they fit inside clothing. Having any filthy animal trait that can get in the way of the clients _needs_ is unacceptable by any means; either lose it quickly or _lose_ it quickly. If you were lucky you'd have a trait the client was _fond_ of and would survive another night – ..survive?

Oh what a life it is for a Faunus is Remnant.

The luckiest of the bunch, ironically had the traits of the bunny. Her ears are considered cute to some, sexy to others and to a hush few, useful for antics which borderlines sub-human.

She had a name. A real name. A name which her loving parents gave her. But tonight her name is Scarletina; drives the crowd wild. They love their little bunny girl in all her _sweetness_.

"Gonna make us some sweet buck tonight honey?"

the money-grubbing maul across his face as he looked down at her, pinching her chin.

Suddenly the guards all looked at each other startled.

Her ears picked up on it first, then her eyes slowly gazed across to the sound of a phone ringing. In this wide open sea of pitch blackness a crimson red hook lying in wait. In wait. It rang again as the guards scrambled over themselves to answer it.

"Ahem.." One of them cleared his merging dry throat as he hesitantly picked it up.

"..yes sir?"

It was easy to see that things had changed inside his body. Shallow breaths, tense neck and shoulders, a forever churning stomach. If all it took was a voice down the line, then who could such a voice belong to.

"..I-I made sure sir..yes..of course."

He made sure to watch his tongue when answering the next question.

"..they all seem ready...but...b-but for one..sir.."

It seemed like he almost choked on his breath a little but for now he was safe.

"..yes sir I will make sure she takes it..have a good night sir.." The guards all gave exasperated sigh of relief - it looks like _they_ might survive another night.

Wasting little time they got all the girls off the floor and made sure they had their _dust_ injections. All but one. A girl sat down on the floor. Knees up to her chest, wrapped tight by her arms, shivering in the corner.

"Alright you're all good to go, bring us some cash this time!" the virulent bark pushing them out of the curtain.

"Time to deal with this one."

She could already hear what they were saying, her cat ears picked up every word. She could already see they were slowly making their way towards her. She knew what happened next.

"Get up"

She knew the pain all too well. It felt like an ever changing cacophony of white and black, a grey numbness; a half-caste depression begging for life to end.

"Listen bitch, why don't you use both sets of your ears and do as you're told willya!"

At least she could try think of her happy place. A place where she saw sunlight every day. A warm beach, shimmering ocean, cool air breeze. Spending her days with that special someone who would love her for who she is.

"... fine, have it your way bitch"

The heavy weight held her down, her arms spread wide. It didn't take long to find the vein. One small sharp sensation later and that part was all over. It's what came next. It's what would happen the next time she is disobedient that made her - cry inside.

* * *

"Yeaaahh here comes the partayyy _!_ "

Headphones on, the sunny blonde was making her way down town at an incredible speed. Singing out loud as she 'whooped' and 'wooooed' her way past every stationary car caught at a red stop.

Funny I thought that her buddy worked in law enforcement. This is the same buddy she's joyriding through town this late at night to meet. So that's nearly eight flash-cams, ten knocked over trash cans, several broken wing mirrors all because of one screaming black and yellow lady – her bark as worse as her bite.

"I love my baby and my baby loves me don't you sweetie"

the gentle tug of the accelerator giving her the response she was looking for "oh shucks stop...you're embarrassing me"

She pulled up outside the club, eager to find herself something worthwhile tonight. At least it could be fun. Once she steps inside she can forget all about being _alone_ for the night. It wasn't hard to spot Coco. She already had her hands round her favourite little Faunus at the bar. Biding her time she waited until she saw her give a little small pat on the behind as the girl walked away to start her dance on stage.

"Yang!, over here babe..I got you something"

 _Well you're here, may as well enjoy yourself_

It came as no surprise Coco already had drinks ready. As soon as Yang sat down next to her, a strawberry sunrise staring right back at her.

"She's cute huh? That one" Coco lay waste to her next shot. Piling the glasses like a miniature house.

"The bunny girl? I think she's more your type. Too innocent for me"

"Well then what is your type?" her girl pal from law enforcement eager to meet and greet for the blonde.

Yang didn't know the answer to that. She never knew what a "type" was. All she knew was fun loving adventure, anyone caught along for the ride better make themselves comfy or get out of town. She took a large gulp from her drink, hoping it will give her some kind of help. Nothing came. Just a kickback of fruity acid reflux.

 _Eughh.._

"Don't have one"

"Well if you want a dance, they're all on me, so knock yourself out!"

She felt just a little too at home here throwing her hands in the air gesturing to every girl in sight. Either too at home or too drunk, at this point it was hard to tell.

Yang couldn't help but laugh along. If this was her way of paying her back for winning the first round earlier then she couldn't turn it down, despite not knowing where to start.

"But firrrrst let me show you my little mid-night "snuggle buddy""

Coco now getting up and dragging Yang over to the stage. From here they can get about ten seconds of conversation from the dancers at a time providing they get _tipped._ Coco flashed some single lien into Yang's hands.

"Hereee, tip her and we can talk to her. I want you to meet her."

The dancers made their rounds, doing their little laps around the grey podiums. Faunus of all types, slowly moving to the music in the background. All Yang could see were vacant expressions looking through her as they hazily danced around her. Their eyes looked like ghost towns – no one home at all. She felt like giving them some lien, not because she felt turned on but because she felt sorry for them.

Eventually they were approached by the little girl Yang saw earlier.

"Baby. This is my friend Yang, the one I told you about earlier"

"Hi I'm V...Scarlatina. Nice to meet you Yang" almost carrying the same vague like expression Yang noticed earlier

"Likewise" she responded.

"She's looking for her own little _fix_ here babe, but I already told her you're off limits"

Her sweet smile and blush enticed Coco further.

The Captain of narcotics couldn't take her eyes off her, grinning wildly and winking.

Every few seconds she kept handing her a tip, anything to keep her there while they stared into each other's eyes like that.

 _Quite the informant you got there Coco my love.._

Yang thought to herself as she felt like tearing herself away from this sickly sweet sight.

 _But I'm proud you've met someone who makes you happy._

Then she heard it. She heard a noise from behind her.

"Get up there and dance!"

Yang turned round and saw a dark haired Faunus get shoved up onto the podium. Cat ears wilted at both sides. Refusing to show her face, her chin touching the top of her chest. She was wearing thin black underwear but still had the dignity to make sure they covered everything. Pale but fair complexion. Her skin looked so delicate, so fragile. She began small movements, completely out of sync with the music. It felt like watching a car wreck trying to drive itself out of debris.

Yang however couldn't stop looking over at her. To her this was something she had never quite seen or felt before. The vulnerability oozing off this girl, was something else entirely to her. Her eyes widening at her every slip and fall as she tried to stay upright on the pole.

The more she danced, the less people were around her, the more Yang felt her stomach flutter. The more she closed in without thinking. The Faunus eventually noticed an empty crowd around her but kept dancing anyway. The blonde chest tightened even more.

Then when the Faunus eventually noticed that this one girl was watching her, she looked up. Their eyes met and the electric rush made it's way through Yang's body. This had to be it. The feeling she was looking for her entire life.

"See! You're nothing but trash! Get your ass down from there."

A voice from the side telling her to get down. She maintained her eye contact though. She kept it until a hand grabbed her and dragged her off stage. Yang gave hot pursuit. She wanted to see more of her. Wanted to know more about her. She noticed that the girl was taken into a nearby room but the door was still open, when the guard came out, Yang couldn't help but ask.

"C-can I get a dance with her?"

"Are you the girl she was busy gawking at while she was up there?"

"Yep that's me"

"Oh..apologies lady, this one seems to be feeling a little..unwell this evening. No dance. Sorry."

Yang didn't seem to buy it fully but it made sense, she was stumbling around all over the place up on the pole.

"Okay..maybe some other time"

The guard was happy to close the door on her when she heard a voice from inside the room.

"I'll dance for her"

Yang's eyes immediately opened wide again. Her ears tingled, what a pleasant voice. The raven haired Faunus held her hands out for the keys to the private room, seemingly ignoring his flippant glare. He begrudgingly handed her the keys and let Yang pass.

"At least you will make some money tonight, now don't be long!"

Yang followed through but hard a hard time keeping up with the girl as she lead her through short corridor then short hallway before finally making her way into a small room, purple curtains, soft fuzzy seats. The perfect setting for an erotic show.

The dark haired girl remained behind a partition which covered her completely. Yang's only image of her up on stage burned into her mind. She wanted to see the girl up close. She wanted to look into her eyes. Yang sat down and made herself comfortable. She begin to flutter inside again when she saw them appear from behind the shadows. The amber eyes staring intently at her as she made her way forward towards her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dark purple stench of sticky sweet filled the private room.

Wooden flooring sounding salty like sweat. Loud walls thickening with every beat and bounce of the vibrant music. Curtains peeling off a faint passionate fragrance as they encircled the two girls in privacy.

The black haired girl's body caressed the music the best she could. Dancing slowly from side to side as she approached her one and only request of the night. She tried to remain as expressionless as she could but it felt a little hard with lilac eyes enveloping her entire body in a feather warmth. Slowly catching herself biting her lip she manoeuvred softly into the lap of the blonde girl before pulling away. The pull and push technique she was taught to use. She placed the curiosity into this girl's lap now, wanting to know what she was going to do with it. Now turning quietly on the spot, every so often their eyelash moons colliding.

The blonde already got lost in her eyes, those amber gemstones staring sweetly back at her. There was something about these eyes compared to the rest that felt different, like they had life shackled inside of them, yearning to be set free. She watched the raven haired girl turn around and make a soft grinding motion towards the ground, her hands slithering down her sides slowly. Yang suddenly felt her own sides light up, like tingling sugar in the mouth.

Does this girl have a name, something she could use to start the conversation?

"..I'm Yang...what's your name?"

Light grinding came to a stop as she turned around again. She danced slowly over to her and straddled her lap wrapping a hand around the blondes neck. She hushed a finger against her own lips before Yang could ask again, hips whispering against the blondes as she began to grind once more. It was like watching velvet twist and turn into silk. Yang watched her run her hand through her dark hair, making the back of her own hair frost upwards, sending a shiver down her spine. The way this girl moved, tricked and teased her way around her heart, brought back that flutter she felt earlier on.

She remained silent as she anticipated what this girl was going to do next. Eventually their eyes locked once more and their bodies moved in tandem as the swaying motion continued.

"So Yang...like what you see?"

The sweet smirk filled her ears like wine. At first the blonde hesitated but decided to give her a subtle response.

"Hmm depends..ask me in the morning" giving a sly wink

Ears perking slightly above her head the Faunus' smirk sizzled into a grin in response.

Excitement fevering across her face, it didn't take long for the blonde's eyes to race red - real subtle.

She watched intently as the stunning girl raised both arms up above her head as she continued swaying. Yang's eyes continued further round this girls body until it was then when she spotted what looked scabbed recess on her forearm. She couldn't also help but notice her other arm as the girl tried to cover her mark up.

 _Are those...bruises?_

The concern in the Faunus' eyes grew wilder and wilder until she couldn't take the stares any longer. Yang now sat forward but it was too late. It was all a blur before she was staring at the door as the panicked girl bolted out of the room.

 _What..what just happened?_

It took a while for Yang to make her way back through the dull, corridors back to the main part of the club, the cracks in the walls spidering as she zipped past. The girl was no where in sight. Her mind was fixated on what she could have said or done.

 _Sigh..way to go Yang.._

The girl clasped her hands to her black jeans with a small frustrated pat. As she made her way out of the restricting corridors she got lost in the herd of dancers and customers sprawling into the main floor. Couldn't find sight of Coco anywhere.

 _C'mon Coco, don't tell me you took her home already!?_

Glancing downwards at the time on her scroll, she shoved it away into her jacket pocket. After zipping up her leather coat and feeling up her keys Yang decided to give up the ghost and call it a night.

It was a very different mood on the way home on her bike. No music, no risky manoeuvres, just a girl riding in silence with the night wind and her thoughts echoing around her.

 _Was that my fault? Did I cause her to...should I go back?..no nothing to do with you Yang. Try to forget about her. No more strip clubs from now on._

The black and yellow bike pulled up outside her apartment and she quickly turned the engine off and pulled the keys out. Locking it fully she stood the bike in it's usual place outside the yellow stony wall. She sighed to herself and keyed in the codes to the front door.

She made her way slowly up the stairs like normal until she reached her flat. Door 66F. It opened softly as she walked through, throwing her jacket sloppily onto the sofa, making her way through to her bedroom getting undressed without thought – her mind some place else. She set her alarm as normal and went straight to sleep.

* * *

She rolled over and punched her alarm quiet after waking up the the shimmering light through the window, a dim warmth spreading through the bedroom. She sat up a little dazed from the night before. Trying to free her mind of this slight haze, she got up and took a hot shower. As the hot water rinsed off the sweat and dirt from the night before. After she got clean she turned the water off and made for the towel, drying herself as she walked out into her bedroom. After changing into her bright orange top and dark jeans, she decided to give her little sister a call to see how she got on.

"Morrning little sis, how'd it go last night?"

" _Yang! Morrningggg. It was soo much fun. The movie was kind of a bore but I loved every second we spent. Weiss invited me to meet up again today for lunch too!"_ came the voice of Ruby from down the line.

"Good good, I'm glad"

" _Yes! So no need for any sympathy cards just yet. "_

"I suppose not" Yang replied

" _Everything okay sis?"_ Ruby asked " _you don't sound like your usual self today."_

"Ahm...everything's good Ruby, just had a late night that's all" yawning down the phone. "So how old is this Weiss anyway?"

" _Umm she's a tiny tiny bit older than me"_

Those words concerned the blonde ever so slightly.

"How much is a _tiny_?" asked Yang

" _Two..years?"_ she replied ".. _not as bad as you think. Plus she's not really been in a relationship before so it's all new to her too! I just hope you aren't mad.."_

"Okay sis I get it, two years, no biggie," she laughed "Just try to be careful okay?"

" _With you around big sis, I always will!"_

"There's a good girl..oph my scroll is buzzing Ruby, look have a good lunch I'll call you later okay, you can swing by later if you want."

" _Okay byeee!"_

Yang put her house phone back into the dock tepidly. She walked through to her bedroom and found a message on her scroll.

 _' Morning babe. I'm out at the cafe if you want to come grab a coffee. I really want to know what you got up to last night. Don't make me wait._

 _Coco '_

No threatening message from the guards at the strip club then that's good. She got herself dressed and made for the door.

A little place called Sunny side cafe was only a few streets away. It was a small little place, a colour scheme of white, blue and orange. Plenty of white tables and chairs on the outside too, perfectly complimented by a view of the shore on one side and a bustling market square nearby on the other. The tables were far apart from one another to ensure privacy but kept close enough not to stray into public path. When Yang arrived it didn't take long to spot the caffeine addict, about to finish her first cappuccino with two more cups on the table. She was sat wearing a cobalt coloured collared shirt with a black waistcoat, a mocha styled scarf and beret and her usual gold plated Captain's badge in the shape of a cross-hair. She was also sporting her black trousers and gloves, topped off with wire rimmed black aviator sunglasses which were still useful despite the weather being way more cooler than it was the day just gone.

Yang sat down across from her and gave her an immediate glance. Unperturbed, Coco simply nudged a full cup of coffee towards her and continued stirring her second cup, not before breaking out with a slow smirk towards the blonde. Yang laughed and broke the tension instantly followed by Coco peering out of her shades at her.

"Soo. Who is she then?" she asked her.

"Who is who?" smiled Yang, playing keep away with her information.

"You can't fool me babe. I saw you go off and ask for a dance. A dark haired girl if I remember correctly..don't quote me on that, I may have had one too many Vale bullets last night.."

Yang couldn't help but laugh watching her add more than enough sugar to her drink.

"I can see that." she replied "besides when I came out, you had already left. Care to explain that?"

"Want me to paint you a picture babe?" came the brunette, sipping into her now second drink. "Anyway don't change the subject."

She reluctantly got a reply from her blonde buddy.

"Yes I got a dance, it didn't last long though"

"Didn't think you would." smirked Coco

"Haha, shut it you" now giving a small dig to her friend.

"That's not what I meant, the girl just..seemed..a little unwell."

"Probably her first time then." she replied

"What do you mean?" asked Yang curiously

Coco strenuously sighed into her cup

"I got some more information about that place, the _Wilt & Blush_. Apparently they give the girls drugs before they dance."

" What?"

"Not just any drugs too... _dust_ " replied the head of narcotics. "It's said to enhance their performance, makes them more aggressive, more sexual. The only information we have on it at the moment is that it changes depending on the user."

"Wait..is that the drug you've been after lately?

"Yep the very same."

Yang's eyes opened at the sound of this new knowledge. The vacant stares of the dancers. The mark on that girl's skin, the bruises. It all made a little more sense.

"Wanna know the worst part?" asked Coco setting her drink down "If they keep taking these drugs, at this rate...it may end up killing them."

"How has this place not been shut down yet?"

"I'm working on it but we need to get a fix on where their supplier is. If we can't get the source and we somehow manage to shut the club down, they'll open up a new club some place else or worse, make the girls do something else for money."

"So what about your informant?" asked Yang

"She's lucky, she gets a lot of attention as it is so they don't need to dose her."

It was then Yang began to realise. It was a little clearer now why Coco was so intent on trying to get the little girl's attention all night. She really does have a soft spot for her.

"Can I do anything to help?" she asked her.

"Well best thing to do is to get more of the girls to come forward. It'll be hard with Faunus equality act still being tirelessly debated and such, might not be enough to shut that place down with testimony alone babe. Maybe start with that girl who gave you a dance."

"What about marks on the skin or bruises?" insisted Yang

"I think the courts would need to see evidence of the drug itself and illegal practises. Anything Faunus related would come second." replied Coco "It sucks I know but this is the way the world is for them."

"I guess so."

"Anyway, I'm starving. Let's order some grub, I need to find a way to get rid of this hangover somehow." just like that Coco got up and went over the open bar of the cafe, menu in hand. "I'll get you something too babe."

Yang looked contemplatively down at her drink, the hot steam roaming free from the small slit in the top. Any chance however small she wanted to take.

 _Alright then. Looks like I'm going back to the strip club after all._

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for the review thus far 1cm. For some odd reason they're not showing up properly so I've amended the chapter names to fix that hopefully. If you have any feedback or reviews please leave them so I can know where to improve. I love wanting to get better at writing this because this story intrigues me too. Thanks for the views on it too, I was only hoping to get 1._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It didn't take her long after lunch to make it back to her front door when she was greeted by a familiar figure. Stood outside her flat waiting was a girl way under her height. Short brunette hair with a tint of burgundy, racing red hoodie, denim jeans and a black backpack, christened with a rose emblem on the strap. In no more than a nano second the merry girl had already wrapped herself around the blonde's neck and swung on it like an infant ape.

"Yannnggg!" she exclaimed in excitement

"You seem...happy today" Yang groaned in response

How much is re-corrective neck surgery these days?

"I misssed you big sis!" Ruby looked like she was topped up on sugar.

"I missed you too little sis, what did you get up to?"

Yang now spindling her keys in her hand and unlocked the door for both of them to enter. The sunlight was still shimmering through with a feint red haze but the temperature had dropped a little from the day before.

"Had lunch with Weiss, she has the most amazing table manners I have ever seen!" gestured the red hooded girl propping herself up on the kitchen counter.

"Haha aww my little rooby growing up!" she couldn't help pinch her little sisters cheek.

"..eww get off me...so are you okay? with me seeing someone?" she pushed her fingers together, awaiting the opinion of her bigger older sister.

Yang gave her an eager yet grossed out glance from across the kitchen.

"..Why?...you haven't...y'know...yet have you?"

"Yaaaanng...please, be serious!"

Yang laughed hard at her sisters lament. She loved to joke around with the girl, inexperienced at the coming of age sixteen.

"You are free to see whoever you want, you know that" she said "Just make sure you are sensible about it all...and by that make sure you come to me if she breaks your heart"

"Uuuhh...okay Dad" moaned Ruby

"Hey...I'm way cooler than Dad and don't you forget it."

Yang couldn't help but notice a sweet scent coming from her sister. Strawberry, with a whisper of floral rose.

"I never knew you were one for perfume sis."

"Oh I wore it for my date with Weiss" she said

"She like strawberries and she loves the smell of flowers from her gardens back home. Reminds her of her mother heh.."

Yang knew her sister very well. Naive and helpless would be an understatement. She always looked after Ruby. Always wanted to make sure she is safe and sound.

 _Mother.._

That word brought Yang to a very dark place inside her memories. It was always raining in that part of her mind. It played a harsh melody on their hearts that day. That day when they're family tore itself apart. The loss of _their_ mother came when uncle Qrow began to find himself in trouble. His gambling addictions and careless disregard for those who loved him were slowly catching up. He eventually got himself involved with the wrong people, neck deep in debt. She didn't owe him anything, Summer.

Yet she tried with all her might to help. To put what she could afford to those who were after him. Money. Change of clothes. Dealing with the cuts and bruises like a foolhardy child who fell off his bike. Then one day they came for her. Dragged her out of the house to never be seen again. Their father, Tai, did all he could to stop them and for his trouble, he was left with a broken leg and several stitches in his head.

However her own mother, Raven? She left without so much as a goodbye. Two mothers who left two little girls hurt and confused. Never to return.

 _I never want to see you hurt again little sis._

"I want to meet her"

"Umm...you do?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes I want to see if she's this big snow angel you keep describing her as" Yang now smiling right into her sisters eyes.

Ruby gasped in response.

"Whaaaat really?" she said. "Yay!, my sis wants to meet my new girlfriend!" Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Behaviour psychologist was it? Ha, I'll be the one observing her behaviour around you little sis!" she pummelled her fist into her palm.

"Ah that reminds me!" remembered Ruby. "I've brought some of her books home"

"Books?"

Ruby pulled out a pile a books and placed them on the counter. A-Z full of self help, psychology and new age thinking books with W. Schnee planted somewhere firmly on the cover of each. It even had her address to her offices and contact details on. She certainly takes herself seriously.

"She let me take a bunch of her books home with me to read" replied Ruby "I told her I loved to read and these usually are quite pricey in stores but she gave them to me for nothing" a sweet ember could be heard flickering around her heart.

It only took one look from Yang to see that these books were way more complicated than the normal adventure/fantasy books Ruby loved to read. She sniggered to herself in realisation that her sister was clearly not as well read as the author of these books.

"Hm...how thoughtful!" she joked.

"Oh and when I told her about you she recommended a book just for you sis!"

Ruby handed her a very large and intricate looking brick of pages.

 _'How to find love: From dirty, stuck in the mud flirt, to fanciful femme fatal'_

This girl really did write a book about just anything. Yang's expression could have killed a small rodent.

"Ruby just.. what.. did.. you.. tell.. her.. about me?"

The innocent, lackadaisical looks from her sister was all it took. Ruby tried her hardest to look away but those red planets stared right back at her.

 _This book is...for me?_

How thoughtful.

 _She's...I take it back..she's definitely no snow angel.._

"...I really really want to meet this new girlfriend of yours Ruby."

* * *

It was a while after Ruby had left the apartment. They would meet back up tomorrow but had a lot of college work to take care of. Spending so much time with her new girlfriend was beginning to take its toll on her studies. Yang told her back home and study so she did just that.

Soon afternoon turned to evening, and evening turned to the brink of night.

 _Great, it'll open soon_

Yang was ready to head back to the _Wilt & Blush. _She was hoping to maybe get a second chance at talking to the girl from the night before. Despite the fact that this is Coco's business and nothing to do with her, Yang felt something peculiar inside of her when thinking about that dancer in particular. The frailty and vulnerability radiating off of her was intoxicating. It was a feeling she had only come close to feeling when thinking about Ruby. Even then. This somehow felt _different._ A feeling that made her insides rush. She had to find out if this was a one off thing or something much much more.

Not wanting to go unnoticed at the club Yang decided to go all out, she donned a small and simple yellow cotton shirt, sleeves rolled up and top two buttons undone. Revealing a very tantalizing neckline that begged to be lanced with soft kisses and a cleavage that could blind even the heavens and gods above. She wore a pair of dark pants with a brown leather belt. Crowned with a fire emblem buckle made of shining steel. She also put on her pair of brown leather boots with zips. This girl was ready to go.

Still with an hour left, Yang decided to walk this time. Take in some fresh air, spark some deep thinking. Maybe she just wanted to prep herself, she'd never been in a position like this before. See you can mess with this girl's hair or make a snide remark. You can even recommend to her a book to find love. That will get you a heated response for sure. However that won't do a thing. Not when she's learned to take it and dish it back twice as hard. You can't touch this girl on the outside. She's way too strong for that..but..this. This not knowing. This mystery. That is the kind of thing that could tear this girl apart from the inside and she knew it better than anyone else.

Yang made it outside the club but the second time felt very eerie. She looked up at the front sign. The name of the club was plated below the logo. The logo was that of two deep red roses with the stems soothed into two sharp horns - how poetic.

The beautiful blonde stepped through the doors, and made her way to the bar. Another sickly sweet hue was saturating the club. She immediately downed a strawberry sunrise when-

"Oooh..you will do" and old man now brushing up against the blonde

"What you got hiding under there baby? a sexy little bunny tail? Lemme see"

An old goat. Probably in his sixties. Worn out tattered jeans and a oily complexion. Crinkled skin and flaked patterned baldness scraping off the top. Every bit as creepy as you could imagine.

"Hm..you really wanna see what I got packing, sweetheart?"

"Yes baby, very much so!" his snooty old lips opened up like a dirty crack in the mud. "You're so beautiful, why don't we go some place..private baby heh"

She turned around and, fluttering her eyelids, gestured the man to come clos-

One second later the old goat was clutching his face, trying to stop the blood from spreading out his nose. The blonde had suckered him in and let her forearm do the rest. Sure enough he backed off and gave a wimpy apologetic wave. Pathetic.

The apple of everyone's eye. The sexiest apple. Luring people in and playing around with their hearts, Yang laughed menacingly. It was her life's work after all. However what was a running joke to her, appeared to be of extreme notice to one of the guards who saw the whole thing.

Soon enough she heard her name called. She turned around and spotted a dancer coming towards her..but not the one she wanted. This one was the main interest of her best friend in law enforcement – Scarlatina.

"Hey, Yang, how is it going?" she asked

"Not bad bunny girl, I'm afraid Coco isn't with me tonight"

"Oh..okay" her face dropped a little in response.

"But if you can help me, then I'll do you a favour and give her a message the next time I see her."

"Really?"

"Yep" Yang replied earnestly "I'll even tell her what you were wearing tonight. That will drive her wild for sure"

The bunny girl blushed in response. This seemed to be the only thing that made her night so far. Can't quite say the same for the lecherous old goats who push their luck too far.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked

"I need to you tell me about a dancer who works here" Yang said

"She has black hair, kitty cat ears and is beautiful from head to toe."

"Hmm..I've only seen her a few times..I'm sorry I didn't catch her name" she replied "I think she is working tonight but she doesn't seem to be on the pole a lot."

Her reply was honest. Yang could see it in her eyes. Pure innocence and honesty. It seemed like a crying shame for her to be working here. Hopefully once Coco shuts this place down she can get her out of such awful conditions.

"No biggie!" Yang replied, brushing it all off. "I'll just keep on the lookout for her"

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help...um oh..I'm being called on main stage...could...you tell Coco I'm..thinking about her and I hope to see her soon?" the dancer asked.

"Will do, little miss sexy laces!"

Yang gave a smirk and watched the little bunny girl walk over to the poles. Behind the pole she noticed something. From afar. A black shimmer in the distance. As she moved a little closer she could make out black hair, with a pair of cat ears on top, same black outfit and a tray in her hand with empty glasses. It seems the girl was relegated to clearing tables tonight. Like incense Yang lit up inside once again. It felt like an itch that needed to be scratched.

"H-Hey!" she cried, hoping to get the girl's attention.

The pair of ears twitched and the girl looked over. It seemed as though she noticed her too, freezing on the spot as they briefly locked eyes. As Yang tried to close the distance through the heavy crowd, the girl moved away.

"Wait!" shouted Yang

It was too late. The girl had already turned the corner into the staff area and left the main floor. Bolting again at the sight of her.

 _Why...why does she run?_

After scouring the floor for a while and giving a soft wave to the bunny eared Faunus, Yang decided to head home.

Frustrated wasn't the word. She had no idea why the girl could be like this to her. All she had asked for was one dance.

 _To hell with this..this girl is just a lost cause anyway...I should steer clear_

* * *

With indignation Yang made her way back. The walk was long. Taking her past a lot of dark alleyways and streets now that nightfall fully broke. The wind was picking up too and in her outfit that would make anyone else cold, the hot glow of her chagrin warmed her up perfectly.

Eventually the girl found herself rubbing her arms together as the walk dragged on. Feint soft howls of the wind, accompanied by cluttering of litter on the streets was the soundtrack she had to listen to. The cluttering became more apparent when she turned the corner and heard a feint noise coming from behind. A one eighty degree turn...nothing. No one was there. She turned around and carried on walking. She passed an alcove and directly across from her was a bush wilting in the wind. She could feel something, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly the bush rustled-

"Is someone there?"

The silence further irritated the blonde. She didn't like being toyed with like this, especially after her night ended in total failure. She walked on and made it back to her apartment steps. Cluttering. Once more. From behind.

The blonde sighed.

"Look. If you're trying to play games with me it's not going to work. So just give up and go scare someone el-"

As she turned around all was revealed. Clear as day. The dark haired dancer stood opposite her cat ears wilting to one side. She followed her trail home. The blonde's insides once more lit up. She couldn't help it. There she was, facing her helplessly. Yang dared not say anything this time or a pattern would start emerging.

It took a few shakily movements and a few head turns later but eventually she spoke out to the blonde. Then she heard it. She heard the question that made her insides throb.

"Can I..stay with you?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The clock hands were approaching their summit in her apartment kitchen. The silence made bearable by the slow hum of the refrigerator. The ticking of the clock acting as a metronome in the dull duet of deafness between both girls.

Yang had invited the girl in with little to no thought, in the dead of the night it seemed like the right thing to do. Only a few words were exchanged upon setting foot through the door and now she sat in wait, anticipating the next break of silence.

 _S-Should I wait for her to speak or..?_

It was apparent at this stage that the girl wasn't going to be very forth coming. It was hard enough to communicate up until this point. All the blonde could do is sit in wonder as she stared at the girl sitting quietly on her sofa facing away from her, the _not knowing_ part beginning to worm it's way inside her already. The blonde got up and moved her way over to the kettle. She flicked the switch and immediately began to bring more volume to the apartment.

"I'll put the kettle on, if you're thirsty just lemme know" she said, looking over at the dark haired girl.

She reached for two cups and placed them next to one another while adding spoons of coffee.

"I'm all out of sugar..so it'll have to be bland I'm afraid" now glancing at the back of her head more intently, still getting nothing in response.

Yang could still the mystery, gnawing away at her. She cast her eyes to the ceiling and then back towards the girl dismissively.

"You know it's slightly weird that you come into my apartment and don't say a word..I don't even know your name!" she said with much more bite than intended.

Before she could try and sooth her wording with the girl she had already turned her head slightly towards her. Then she saw her get up and move towards the kitchen table. She sat down on a stool across from her and met the girl's gaze with her own.

"Blake." she said succinctly.

The blonde's question had been answered. When Yang got answers to her questions it made her happy inside. She cocked a slight smirk to the side of her mouth.

"Ah, so you're finally talking eh?" now finding she couldn't help but produce a massive grin. "I thought I might have had to put some spare change in you somewhere to make you speak."

The wink from the blonde made Blake crack a smirk slightly. She rolled her eyes before returning the warm gaze back at Yang.

Yang felt the warmth in her eyes. She smiled again before propping herself against the kitchen side, she rested her open palms downward on her thighs. Now she began to plot. What else could she ask the girl to try get her to continue talking. Her voice was pleasant and mysterious. She wanted to know more about the enigma sat across from her.

"Sooo how long have you been a dancer?" she decided to ask.

Blake's face quickly took a turn. Her eyes looking away. She just managed to murmur a few words for Yang to pick up.

"Not..long." she responded.

The blonde's insides felt itself drop a little. She knew she had asked the wrong question. This was not going to be easy. The situation itself already proving awkward and this was just adding to the ever growing flame.

"I-uh...well you were great! I really enjoyed your dance at the club!"

The girl looked up at her slightly, her ears flickering slightly towards her.

"T-thank you." she said warmly.

Blake kept her gaze on Yang after saying that. All Yang could do was gaze back at those amber eyes. That feeling began to slowly creep it's way up her neck again. An ember slowly rolling into a gentle flame. Beginning to feel her cheeks heating up slightly she surfed her hand through her hair, making nervous sounds as she did so. Suddenly the sound of a boiling click went off. It startled her as she turned her head to face it.

The faunus couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself as she watched Yang try to navigate a kettle while in a flustered state.

Eventually she poured two cups and brought one over to the girl as she continued to gaze at her heartily. Blake took the cup from her and stared down into the black abyss. It looked familiar, the darkness. The only difference this time was that it was warm.

After taking a sip her lips turned to foul. The bitterness too much to handle.

"Oh it's coffee, I hope you're okay with that?" Yang asked her.

"I-it's...it's fine..I'm just not used to it.." Blake replied, gently setting the cup down.

"Haven't got anything else in until I go shopping. I only buy for me anyway so coffee is all I have." Yang now regretting passing her the cup.

"Okay." Blake replied.

Yang continued to feel the mystery again. She tried to think of anything else she could ask that wouldn't make the girl feel more uncomfortable. It seemed to her that Blake was just content on taking everything in - not interested in asking any questions herself - instead choosing to explore the situation for now.

Yang took a gulp of her drink and stood idle at the side as she noticed the girl continued gazing at her. She was used to getting attention all the time from people. She also knew exactly how to push buttons in the right places, but this felt like something different. It felt dangerously exciting, like she was being sized up instead of fawned over. She could feel the sensation heating up her face again.

"W-Well if you get tired, you can take my bed" now exhausting all choices in her head. "I'll sleep on the couch"

"Are you sure?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Yep! Wouldn't want to put you out like that" she smiled.

Blake smiled gently back at her for a split second before now idly looking off to the side. She raised her hand up to slowly scratch her cat ears. After another failed attempt of trying another sip of coffee, Blake finally decided to take up Yang's offer.

"I'm pretty tired." she said "I think I'll get some rest."

"Uh sure."

Yang moved her way over to the bedroom which was on the same floor just opposite the kitchen. It was a slide door and had it's own bathroom. The apartment wasn't that big but everything was perfect for just one person. Now she had to share this with a complete stranger who wasn't getting any more familiar by the second.

"Here." said Yang, showing her everything available to her if she needed it. "The bathroom is just through the door at the end of the room and if you need a drink or anything the kitchen is..ah"

Blake looked around before giving her a warm smile in response.

"I know." she said.

She went and laid down on the bed and pulled the cover ontop of her. After getting quickly comfortable she gazed over at Yang one last time and then turned over for the night. Yang watched her as she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Night." she whispered without any response. She turned off the lights and slid the door closed.

Yang sat quietly on the couch for a moment and began to rewind what the hell happened today. Her eyes were dashing from side to side. She was still in awe of the situation. However she was far too tired herself to analyse it all night. She lay down and made herself a makeshift pillow and began to think about the girl in the room next to her. The mysterious girl that lay in her bed. The girl who made her cheeks burn up just looking at her.

* * *

 _I'm walking around to the bed. Fire is burning off of me. I can feel the heat as I look at her._

 _'Take me'_

 _I crawl over the bed to her, flame now all around. She's looking me dead in the eye. Begging for me to touch her. I look at her too and start to go dow-_

"Are you dreaming sis?"

"Huh?!" Yang bolted off the couch and onto the floor. Sweat was dripping off of her. She could feel herself shake as she looked around and saw the brightly lit front room from the sunshine outside. As she looked up she saw the all too familiar face of Ruby staring at her like a weirdo.

"Wh-why..wha-Ruby?!" Yang spluttered as she pulled herself up from the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh you said we'd be getting breakfast after you sent me home to study, remember?" she replied with a slightly raised brow.

"..hm" Yang now moving around her sister and towards the kitchen.

"Wow sis, you feel like the inside of an oven! Are you okay?"

Yang came to her senses quickly when remembering last night. She had someone round and not just anyone but a girl, sleeping in her bed. If Ruby were to discover this she'd be having a field day. Worst part about that is that nothing actually happened between then either - a jab right combo of embarrassment all in one.

She knew she had to try avert Ruby's suspicion somehow. Better to find out at a later time than now. Yang immediately hugged her sister.

"Just a little unwell, was a rough night."

"Is that why you didn't even make it to your bedroom?" inquired Ruby.

"Pretty much" she replied "Conked out when I sat down on the couch."

Ruby nodded in agreement before looking over by the kitchen table.

"Aha!" she exclaimed looking at the two resting there.

 _Oh..fu..the cups! She'll immediately know..!_

"Ah! Ruby what is it?" asked Yang

Ruby made her way past her and over to the kitchen.

 _No!..how will I explai-_

"My books!"

Yang looked over to see Ruby holding two books in her hands.

"I knew I left them here last night, thank god! I thought I'd lost them on the way home. Weiss won't be mad at me after all."

Ruby sighed and closed her eyes in contentment as she comically patted the books with her hand. Thank god indeed. Yang rushed over and grabbed both cups before draining them in the sink, her little sister none the wiser.

"Yep! Always leaving things here, you really need to look after your stuff better little sis." said Yang proudly.

The blonde felt a wave of relief wash up over her. At least she could now head out with Ruby and maybe try and talk to Blake later on when she's not around. For now she'll just have to make do without letting her sister know.

"Huh? That's weird." said Ruby.

"What is it now?"

"There's one missing. Did you take one of my books?" her expression now turning into foul disappointment. She didn't like missing books.

"Haha, that one you gave me, thanks and all but I don't think that's for m-"

"No it's not the one I gave you..it's...another one...about the effects on physical abuse. It was one Weiss wanted bac-"

An utter shock immediately rained down upon Ruby's face as she winced slowly towards her sister.

"Y-Yang..you're..not. You don't..."

"Whoa easy there little sis! I'm not being abused by anyone!" came the immediate reply from Yang trying to calm her sister down.

"Honestly!"

"Phew! I'm glad. So...where could it be?" she now asked herself searching up and down. "I swore I left it with the rest.."

Yang felt a slight confusion by everything happening in front of her right now. She knew something was up but couldn't quite make it out just yet.

"Maybe you left that one at home? Or you gave it back to Weiss?" she suggested trying to get her sisters attention away from anything suspicious. "Look I'll go put on some fresh clothes so why not meet me out front and I'll be down in a tick?"

"Okay I'll wait for you by Bumblebee" she said packing the two books into her bag.

As soon as she saw the back of her sisters head she made for the bedroom. She waited for a few minutes before entering - the choice of shouting through or knocking was getting too much to bare so she decided to walk right in instead.

"Hey! It's me..just checking if you are decent.." she asked averting her eyes on purpose before looking over at the bed.

Sure enough the girl was decent but only by what she had on the night before, which, by all accounts, wasn't that much - black bra and panties was the sight which greeted her.

"So Yang. Like what you see?"

Yang felt a sudden twinge in her legs, the fire crawling back up her neck again. She shook it off and looked over to see the faunus, her body on her front turned away from the door. The girl turned her head and smiled.

"You told me to ask you that again in the morning, remember?" she said now looking down at the page of the book she was reading.

"Heh...so I did." replied Yang now noticing the book. "W-What are you reading?"

"This? I found it outside in the kitchen earlier. I hope you don't mind?" the faunus now looking at her for confirmation.

"No. It's fine I don't mind. You like to read?"

"Yes. I read on my breaks and when I'm not busy." she replied. "But these kind of books..are interesting wouldn't you say?" now showing off the front cover of the self help love book Yang had been given by her sisters new girlfriend.

Her eyes began to haze into red.

"I-I that books belongs to my sister. Her girlfriend gave her it!"

The faunus couldn't help but laugh to herself which forced a warm smirk from the blonde.

Suddenly both girls heard the shout of her sister from outside the window. She knew she had somewhere to be. Yang felt strange to ask this but she didn't want to have another ping pong battle with her thoughts over this girl.

"Ah..look I'm going out with my sis for a little while..you can stay here..you know..if you don't plan on running anywhere." said Yang.

She gazed over at the faunus who remained perfectly calm and still.

"No. I'll stay." she said smiling back at her.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the PM's guys. Please do feel free to leave a review, I don't mind what you guys think. It'll help me get better and strive to improve.**

 **Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _What is going on in my life recently?_

Yang could only think to herself as she sat with her head propped on her fist. She gazed across from her every so often to see her sister engulfed in an eating frenzy over some choc-chip cookies.

Ruby nibbled down on her the cookies she loved to eat. Yang held her head in her hands as she smiled at the sight.

The crumbling biscuit reminded her of her mother, soft and sweet. The sign she wanted to keep her little sister safe and sound.

"Hey Ruby?"

The girl in the red hood looked at her sister, flecks of cookie scattered across her mouth.

"Yshhs.." she mumbled as she swallowed the last one "ahem...Yes?"

"Eat to live not live to eat." she smiled wiping the remaining crumbs at the corner of her lips.

"Eughh do you always have to act like the big sister ALL the time?" Ruby moaned.

"I do if you want to keep your girlfriend from walking out on you during your next meal...little sister." replied Yang.

Ruby groaned.

Yang smiled over to her across the table. Ruby's plate was empty, her belly was full but it didn't stop the little devil being hungry to get a rise out of her older sibling.

"At least I have a girlfriend!" scoffed Ruby the willingness to gloat filling up her face as she crinkled her eyebrows.

Yang lowered her smile and raised her glare.

"Seriously funny." she gnarled.

Before long both girls split into a synchronous laughter as Yang dug her sister softly in the arm.

"Are you reading the book I gave you?" asked Ruby.

"Trust me Ruby I don't need that book. I don't know why you brought me it." said Yang, now beginning to squirm a little in her seat.

"It might help."

"I don't need help finding a girlfriend Ruby...besides I might be okay by myself.." said the blonde "If I'm going to find someone it'll be on my own terms. My own rules. No one and nothing is going to teach me how to fall in l-"

Breaking the conversation of the girls were the sounds of berating and castigating language from across the food court.

"Filthy Faunus! You have the nerve to come sweep the floors near us?! You are the dirty one. The one who needs to be kept clean away from us!" said a tall teenager with his group of friends all wearing sports gear, caked in mud, towering over the small mouse tailed worker.

"P-please I'm just here to clear up. I meant no offen-"

"Shut it scum!" he shouted as she pushed the poor boy over onto the dirt trodden floor. "That's where you belong, on the ground with all the rest."

"Haha scurry away little rodent, back into the forest with all the other little animals." said the others as they all promptly guzzled in a cacophonous group laugh.

It was in this instance Yang had heard enough. With attempts from her sister trying to grab her arm she made her way over and looked on as the group of _humans_ continued hurling their verbal garbage towards the Faunus.

"Oh what's this?!" said one of them as they snatched something from the young boy.

"Give it back!" he shouted weakly.

They unfolded a creased photo open and saw it was a picture.

"Oh how cute, it's a picture of Mommy!"

"Bet she works at the strip club like all the rest." one of them sneered.

"Probably got knocked up for a few extra lien haha, what's the matter Daddy not around anymore scum?" they laughed tearing up the picture in front of him.

"HEY!"

Suddenly they all turned round and were met with two red ticking bombs staring directly back at them.

"Leave him alone, now!" seethed Yang as she got closer to the group.

"Oh look guys it's another _sympathiser._ They're certainly been coming out the wood work lately."

"What's the matter girl got a thing for animals have you? What a freak!" one sniggered towards the blonde.

"I have a _thing_ for broken noses.." she muttered "..and I think I'll start with yours."

She took a step forward only to come to a quick halt. She felt the sudden tug behind, her little sister pleading her not to go any further.

"Pfft what's with this girl?" one of them asked.

"No idea. I'm just glad the Winchester family are in charge of the laws here. Would hate to see the likes of these two walking around holding hands." he sneered.

"Let's go. Before we catch any diseases." the leader said, now gesturing his posse to move out of the cafeteria.

Her eyes eventually transitioned back to cool lilac as she looked down to the Faunus lay there in the mud, gripping what was left of the memories of his mother. She looked at him for a response but all she got was quiet muffles of tears.

"Sis let's go?" said Ruby now looking around to see quite the commotion from everyone else in the area.

* * *

The rushing winds kept buzzing inside Yang's ears, nattering to her as she rode faster down the road.

"Who was that back there?" Ruby asked as she gripped her sister tightly to make the next bend.

"A bunch of morons who nearly lost their teeth." she said revving harder as she began to build speed.

"I meant that mouse guy." she said "Do you know him?"

"No. Why should I?" Yang asked.

"He's a Faunus..."

"So what? Does that mean they should be treated any differently?" now snapping at her.

"I'm sorry!"

Ruby now quietened herself.

"It's not your fault Ruby. We'll be there soon."

They shortly arrived outside Ruby's college. Ruby got off the bike and hugged her sister tightly.

"I'll call you later okay sis?" Ruby said.

"You better. Also you make sure you tell your girlfriend I want to meet her!" Yang now said smiling.

"I will!"

Yang watched her sister head through the college gates and turned the engine back on.

It didn't take her long to reach the biggest mall in Vale. Her plan to stock up on goods made all the more apparent now she had a new house _guest._ She decided that if this new girl was going to be stopping; however long that would last, she would need to fill her apartment with enough for two.

A cat Faunus, with a bitter dislike to bland coffee and an air of mystery making her completely hard to read in pretty much every single way, shouldn't be too hard to shop for … so the list she wrote began:

 _Bread, milk, fruit, fish, biscuits, cakes, sweets,_ _coffee_ _tea and beer for me..done_

Yang packed it all into a large bag. She whipped the bag onto her back and set off down the road on her bike.

When she got back to the apartment she placed the goods down on the kitchen counter but felt something strange. The temperature was stone cold. She looked over to see the thermostat had been altered. She knew she never set it this low, she preferred the much warmer temperatures, almost searing hot to be exact.

 _What gives?_

The only conclusion she could come to was made very apparent when she saw the figure appear from the other room: a dark haired girl, cat ears and still wearing pretty much nothing over herself. She came out and immediately threw her hands over her chest.

"Ah…you're back." she spluttered not realizing the time.

Yang smiled at her attempt at modesty.

"You know I've already seen everything right?"

"Hm..."

Blake stood watching as Yang went over to one of her draws and pulled out a spare shirt and gently tossed it over to her.

"Aren't you freezing? It must be below six in here." Yang questioned.

"Yeah I'm used to it." Blake replied. She then decidedly put the shirt on un-buttoned.

"Well I'm gonna turn it up a little bit, if that's alright with you."

"O-Okay."

Sure enough Yang turned the temperature midway between hot and cold. She then made her way into the kitchen which piqued the interest of the newly anointed house guest.

"I picked up a few things while out" spoke Yang. "Here, take a look and see if you want anythi-."

"Tea." Blake interrupted rummaging through the bag and clasping her eyes upon a box of teabags.

Yang felt a little surprised but in a happy sense. She finally had something that could keep this girl occupied while she questioned her further.

"Alright then" she said "I'll make us some tea, if you promise to tell me more about what's going on with you – deal?"

The amber eyed girl looked a little shaken at first but quickly nodded her head towards the blonde, looking back at her.

* * *

 **A.N - Been a while since I updated. Sorry! Had quite a few things on lately. I'm back on this story though so here's a new short chapter for now. More to come later this week. Thanks guys.**


End file.
